<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twin Crowns by kylux_nonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427341">Twin Crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylux_nonsense/pseuds/kylux_nonsense'>kylux_nonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emperor Armitage Hux, Ignoring TROS completely bc fuck that shit, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylux_nonsense/pseuds/kylux_nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this and submitted anon and got told I should post it, so here (on my third ao3 account) it is. Enjoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twin Crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twin thrones, one black marble on white floor, one white marble on black floor. <br/>Twin crowns, one rests amongst long, dark hair, one sits atop fiery red.</p><p>There is but one galaxy, and in all its infinite variety every corner owes its allegiance to one or the other. </p><p>Armitage Hux, bastard son, soon General of the fleet, then Emperor of the Galaxy.<br/>Kylo Ren, feared and fearful child, dark knight, now Supreme Leader and the most powerful Force User.</p><p>Both remain locked in bitter competition, even as they jointly rule over the most stable time in the history of the galaxy. <br/>Each still has his own agenda, his own goals and desires.</p><p>They competed as such from the day they met, coming occasionally to brief understandings of cooperation when their goals aligned. </p><p>The most significant such case was the killing of Snoke, the only authority higher than either one. Their agreement, when it became clear to each one separately that Snoke was the only remaining barrier, and that together they could overpower him, was that once the deed was done, each would allow the other a month without interference to secure his position.</p><p>Without such a condition, Hux would likely have become Emperor anyway, provided Ren did not kill him immediately. With the condition, they came again, as always, to a stalemate. They each now had total control over approximately half of the resources of the First Order, and neither could confidently claim victory if their two factions exchanged blows. Instead the agreement was made once more to be co-commanders. </p><p>Kylo Ren chose to inherit the title of his old master, while Armitage Hux preferred to claim his taking of the galaxy by political means as the successor to the old Emperor.</p><p>They are equals, perfectly balanced in every way. Their strengths work together in such perfect harmony, but neither will acknowledge such a thing when he does not need the support of the other.</p><p>They will remain thus, locked in eternal struggle for the upper hand, until one or the other dies of old age, and then, only then, will the one left behind know what he has missed all his life. Absolute, uncontested power will then be his, but he will find it hollow without his opposite. Some short number of years later, the second will pass also, leaving the galaxy to a worthy successor who has learned from both.</p><p>In the afterlife, if indeed such things are accessible to those without the Force, they will find each other again. There, finally, they will both allow weakness, and admit to themselves and each other. There, finally, two souls who are one, the soul of a true ruler, will allow themselves to be joined, and it will send such a ripple through the fabric of the galaxy that their legacy, the empire they left behind, will prosper for generations to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>